


Five Times Jake Peralta Took a Bullet for Amy Santiago (and the One Time She Took One for Him)

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Aren't they cuuuute?, Awkward Coffee Shop Cuddling, Brief Fake Relationship, F/M, im binge watching it, it's 2:57 in the morning, my first brooklyn 99 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Peralta really needs to stop taking bullets for Amy Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jake Peralta Took a Bullet for Amy Santiago (and the One Time She Took One for Him)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first brooklyn nine nine fic even though i've been a fan of the show for a long time. it's one of my favorite shows and always makes me lol. this is inspired by jake's line "i'll take this bullet for you" in "The Bet" episode and i thought it would be really cute. i love jake and amy so much! hopefully nobody is /too/ much out of character and hopefully you all like it!

_**The Lapdance** _

 

It all started with the date.

Jake had canceled everything when Holt had sent them on the stakeout, choosing to spend the time just to simply hang out with Santiago.

But he had forgotten one last thing.

“Package for Amy Santiago?” A delivery man said as he walked into the precinct.

“That’s me,” Santiago looked up.

“From Jake Peralta,” The delivery man set the box down and Jake suddenly remembered.

“Oh no,” Jake leapt up. “No, no, no.”

He danced around, flapping his hands, unsure of what to do.

Santiago cringed as the delivery man/stripper tore off his clothes.

“Okay,” Jake slid in between the gyrating stripper. “I’ll take this bullet for you.”

To be fair, Jake should have known that once he started taking bullets for Amy Santiago, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

_**Holt’s Temper Tantrum** _

 

“Uh-oh,” Jake whispered. “Holt’s about to throw a temper tantrum.”

“Peralta,” Santiago hissed. “The Captain does not throw temper tantrums. Show some respect.”

“Peralta! Santiago!” Holt snapped. “My office. Now.”

“Oh no,” Santiago buried her face in her palms. “He’s throwing a temper tantrum.”

“Don’t worry,” Jake stood and pulled his best blue steel. “I’ll take this bullet for you.”

He marched into Holt’s office with his head held high.

He didn’t exactly walk out that way.

 

_**The Vulture** _

 

“Ew,” Rosa said. “It’s the Vulture.”

“What?” Jake said. “Why? What case does he want? We’re pretty much all closed.”

“Could it be the Goldsmith murder case?” Santiago asked.

“Nope, got that locked and loaded,” Rosa said. “Oh God, here he comes.”

The Vulture, looking disgusting as always, strode into the precinct and lowered his douchebag sunglasses.

Gina looked up from her mirror and stood. She sidled over to the Vulture. “Hello, welcome to our little home. What is it that you seek?”

The Vulture looked her up and down. “Well hello sugar. I’d love to keep talking to you but I came with a mission in mind.” He looked around before he spotted the little group huddled away from him. He grinned. “And I just spotted it.”

He sauntered over and grinned at Santiago. “Hello there Santiago.”

“Oh God,” Santiago rubbed her forehead. “Peralta, make him leave. Rosa, taze him.”

“Santiago, I’m here to make your life,” The Vulture’s tongue flickered out to move his toothpick over to the other corner of his mouth. “How’d you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

“Oh God, Jake save me,” Santiago groaned.

“Don’t worry Santiago,” Jake slid in front of her. “I’ll take this bullet for you.”

He plastered on a huge smile and said, mockingly happy, “Why Vulture, I would absolutely love to go out to dinner tonight.”

“Uh,” The Vulture’s grin dropped. He tried to look around Jake and back to Santiago. “So like I was saying-”

“Where should we go?” Jake moved back into his line of sight. “What are you feeling like tonight?”

The Vulture turned on his heel and walked away, Jake running after him shouting questions. “Have you tried the new Chinese place down the street? How about Italian?”

Rosa and Santiago stuffed their fists into their mouths to muffle their giggles.

 

_**The Drunk Civilian** _

 

Around three o’clock, a civilian swaggered in, drunk as hell and slurring out, “I...I gotta... stat... men.”

He wobbled over to Santiago’s desk. “Hey you. I gotta stat...”

She cringed. “A statement?”

He nodded and flopped down into the chair next her desk.

“Oh God,” she murmured. “Okay, sir, what is your statement?”

“Hey Santiago,” Jake slid up to her. “There’s some new evidence on that Jennings burglary. Holt wants you to check up on it.”

She cocked her head. The Jennings burglary had been solved weeks ago. “Huh?”

“Get to it girl!” Jake said. “I’ll take this bullet for you.”

Santiago grinned and stood, walking away as quickly as possible.

 

_**The Frenemy** _

 

Holt had sent Jake and Santiago on a coffee run after the coffeemaker had broken.

Well, it hadn’t so much broken as Rosa had thrown it on the ground and then blasted it with the fire extinguisher.

She really had to stop doing that.

So Jake and Santiago were sent to the cafe down the street with a list of coffee orders and a wad of cash that Jake was not allowed to touch.

Santiago was grumpy without her coffee and grumbled under her breath while waiting in line.

Jake had sat down, even grumpier than she was and currently had his head buried in his arms.

“Oh my God, Amy?!” A bright and cheery voice came from behind Santiago.

She took a deep breath and turned around. “Oh Jill?”

Jill was looking way to happy, eyes bright and smile wide. “How are you?!” She reached out and wrapped her arms around Amy.

“Oh, oh, okay,” Amy patted Jill’s back and pulled back and soon as she could. “Um, I’m good, what about you?”

“Oh, I am just _wonderful_!” Jill said. “I just got engaged!”

“You’re kidding?” Amy struggled to keep the smile on her face. “That’s great. Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Jill said. “What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Amy opened her mouth, floundering when Jake slid over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Aaaaamy,” he whined, burying his face into her shoulder. “Why doooon’t you have coooooffeeeee yeeeet?”

“Uh,” Amy looked at him. “Because I’m still waiting in line.”

He groaned and peaked at Jill. “Oh, hi.” He stuck out one hand while keeping the other wrapped around Amy. “I’m Jake, Amy’s boyfriend.”

Jill’s look of surprise was not lost on Amy and she smiled smugly.

“Oh,” Jill said, taking Jake’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Jake said, pushing his cheek back into Amy’s shoulder.

“So,” Amy grinned widely. “When’s the wedding?”

As she spoke, Jake gently kissed her neck and a shiver went up her spine.

“Uh...” Jill watched as Jake started nibbling Amy’s ear. “Sometime in June, we haven’t really... nailed it down quite yet.”

“Next!” The cashier called.

“C’mon honey,” Amy laughed. “That’s us.”

She moved up to order and grinned when Jake slipped a hand into her back pocket.

When they left with the several holders of coffee, Amy said, “Why did you do that? I mean, I’m grateful, but why?”

“Hey,” Jake grinned. “I’m always happy to take a bullet for you.”

 

_**The One Time She Took One for Him** _

 

It had been routine, a drug bust, supposed to be quick and simple.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

When Jake had shouted “NYPD, get on the ground!” and pulled out his gun, instead of getting down, the drug dealers had pulled out their own guns.

She was supposed to have had her vest on, _why hadn’t she had her vest on_?

“Jake, it’s not your fault,” Gina said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It was supposed to be a routine bust, no difficulties expected.”

Jake didn’t say anything.

The squad all sat in the emergency room, tension thick.

“You’re all here for Amy Santiago?” A doctor walked up to the group.

Jake leapt to his feet. “How is she?”

“She’s going to be fine.”

The group let out a collective sigh.

“Can we see her?” Jake asked.

“Well,” the doctor said. “She’s asleep, but... I suppose if you want to check on her for a moment it would be fine.”

They all followed the doctor down the hall, Jake pushing past him and running into the room.

There was Amy, laying on the bed, looking so small.

Jake rushed to her side, taking her hand. “Santiago, you idiot, why weren’t you wearing your vest, that was so stupid.”

He put her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of, kneeling down by her bed.

“Peralta, get off the floor, we’ll get you a chair.” Holt said.

Terry slid a chair over. “Jake, sit in the chair.”

Jake didn’t move.

Gina and Rosa each took one of his arms and pulled him into the chair.

He didn’t let go of Amy’s hand.

“Jake, she’s going to be alright,” Terry said. “You don’t have to beat yourself up over this.”

Jake didn’t say anything.

The group stood there, watching Amy’s chest rise and fall slowly.

When the doctor came back to ask them to leave, Holt went into the hallway with him and he came back with new orders.

Jake was allowed to stay, but the rest had to go.

They all slowly filed out, leaving Jake to keep Amy company.

He squeezed her hand. “Why weren’t you wearing a vest?”

She didn’t answer.

“There was a moment there-” his voice broke. “A moment where we all thought you might not make it.”

She didn’t say anything.

“Amy, I promise when you wake up, I’ll tell you how I feel, okay? I promise.”

He fell asleep next to her, holding her hand and forehead resting on the mattress.

He woke up with sheet lines on his forehead and a smiling Amy Santiago staring at him.

“So,” she said.

“So...” he said, staring at her eyes. Her eyes were so gorgeous, so pretty when she smiled and when she wasn’t laying in a pill induced sleep after being shot.

She just kept smiling, waiting for him to talk.

“Why did you do that?” he blurted out.

Her smile slipped a bit. “What?”

“Why did you get yourself shot for me?” he whispered.

“Hey,” she shrugged and winced. “You’re always taking bullets for me.”

“ _Figurative_ bullets,” he said. “And it never put you in debt. I didn’t want you to do that.”

She smiled again, and it was her you’re being an idiot, Peralta smile, but this time, he couldn’t figure out why.

“I believe you promised me something.” she said primly.

He stared at her. “You heard that?”

She blinked innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Alright,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Amy Santiago, I really, really like you. Romantic stylez.”

They grinned at each other.

“Well, I like you too,” Amy said, with the pretty smile Jake loved so much. “Romantic stylez.”

And Jake smiled that wide, lopsided smile that Amy loved so much.

He leaned forward to kiss her, gently and still smiling.

They kissed for a moment before a not so quiet ahem came from behind them.

They turned to see the squad standing there, all holding bouquets of flowers.

“Hello!” Gina sing songed.

“How are you feeling?” Holt asked as they all stepped forward.

“Better,” Amy smiled. “Much better.”

“Yeah, I bet you are.” Rosa smirked.

“I’m so proud of you Jakey,” Charles clapped a hand down on Jake’s shoulder.

Jake groaned and put his forehead back on the bed while everyone laughed around him.

  
  


And years later at their wedding and Gina clinked her glass so hard it broke Jake stood to give a toast.

“My beautiful Amy,” he said. “I’ve taken a lot of bullets for you over the years and I’ve been glad that I’ve done every one. You’ve taken one bullet for me and I want you to promise me never to do that again. Thank you for allowing me to continue taking bullets for you and I am happy to do so. I love you.”

He sat back down and amidst all the applause Amy leaned over to kiss him.

“I never promised not to take any more bullets for you.” she murmured against his mouth.

“Please never do it again,” he said.

“Alright,” she said. “I think I probably filled my quota anyway.”

The applause revived when they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! most likely more to come on the jake/amy front:)


End file.
